Black Widow of the Wastes
by Techi
Summary: Benny enjoys a night alone with our favorite courier. OC/Benny. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout New Vegas or anything associated with it. I do own my OC and my ideas.

Author's Note: This will be my first oneshot and first lemon. I don't know why, but I have a thing for Benny. I think its the voice, I really do.

Warning: Lemon is included. OC as well.

* * *

><p>Miya was crazy. She had to be. She was riding in an elevator with the man who shot her. Not only was she riding in an elevator with him, they were heading to his room. Not to talk or to sort this whole mess up, no. It was to fuck, simple as that.<p>

How did she get here your wondering? Well, the two shots she had at the bar before confronting Benny didn't help. Neither did the smooth words that escaped Benny's lips. Or it could have possibly been his hand snaking up her thigh as he offered her another drink?

Whatever the case, she wasn't thinking straight. But all of the thoughts cleared her mind as Benny pushed her into the suite, and slammed the door closed. The minute he turned around, Miya had her hands at that hideous jacket of his.

A trail of clothes went from the living room to the bedroom. Both Miya and Benny had an inch that hadn't been scratched for sometime. Miya especially enjoyed when Benny took the liberty of living love bits from her neck to her breasts.

Miya forcefully pushed Benny's naked body off of herself. He was startled for a moment, just what Miya wanted. She climbed on top of him in a swift motion and attacked his mouth with hers. He groaned and pushed his body into hers. Miya could feel the want just beaming off of him. She leaned up, giving him a nice view of her charlies and putting her index finger to lips.

"Good things come to those who wait." He flashed her a toothy grin as she removed her hand and slid down his slick body. Miya assumed that Benny was a little more built, not that she was complaining much. He really did have a nice body, but more importantly a nice piece.

When she reached his waist she stopped, taking in the view. He looked like a sad little puppy dog, begging for a treat. Miya smirked as she took him in her hand and gently began nibbling at his inner thigh. He twitched in her hand and let out a satisfying moan. "You're platinum pussycat!" She licked along his length until she reached the head. "This is just the start Benny, we haven't even gotten to the main event."

She took his entire cock in her mouth and watched with satisfaction as he closed his eyes and let out another moan. She played with him a bit before bringing her head back up and sliding back up to his face. He opened his eyes and grabbed her waist thrusting his waist upwards towards her wet pussy.

The tip of his cock brushed against her clit, causing her to intake a sharp breath. "Come on Benny." She said, pushing her hips down. Benny simply smirked and pushed himself into her. Both of them let out staggered moans. He was almost too much for her already. She began to move her hips in almost a painfully slow motion.

Benny moved his arm from her hip to her neck. "I think its my turn to show you how its done baby. You dig?" Miya replied by thrusting her tongue down his throat. Benny roughly pushed her to the mattress and entered her again. He wasted no time in picking up the pace to something he preferred.

Miya felt a satisfying tension in her stomach, knowing release was coming. She arched into him, moving her hands to his neck, gripping it rather tightly. "Fuck Benny" She said into his ear. He grunted and dipped his head into neck, picking up his pace. Miya gritted her teeth as she cried out, feeling her whole body spasm.

Benny felt her tighten around her and allowed himself to orgasm as well. He let out a strained moan as he filled her. Benny laid onto of Miya a moment before pulling out of her and rolling on his back next to her.

"That was a great bit of hey hey." He said panting. Miya smirked in response. "It certainly was impressive." "I swear baby you wore me out." He said, sleep overtaking him. Miya laid there until he heard him starting to snore. She stood up and started collecting her clothes as well as her equipment.

She pulled out her favorite silenced pistol from her things and aimed it at Benny's head. Smirking, she pulled the trigger and watched the room get coated with blood. "Sorry Benny, looks like your luck ran out." With that, Miya collected the chip and left the Tops. She was certain a Black Widow of the Wastes.


End file.
